thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chica
Chica and Jalen Dubs rap about their extravagant sex lives. Lyrics ''Chica & Jalen Dubs Chica in a party, cummin’ all over my body, slidin’ all over my body (Ro Ro, you a bitch for this one) Chica got your bitch all jolly, CHICA! Bitch all jolly (please) 81, water all over my body Fucked your bitch, she jolly. (C.O.K.) Ask her if she’ll suck it. Chica & Jalen Dubs Your bitch wanna party with Chica Niggas and they momma wanna freak her Niggas all in my labia, tellin’ a bitch that they need her Chica got your bitch on reefer My pussy game ain’t lame Your nigga call my name, giving him brain Put her in pain, in pain Stop sucking dick, be a saint Stop fucking me, fuck your man Chica got a plan, don’t hate shit Chica that bitch that suck dick, yeah Chica tight pussy on Dubs’s dick Ridin’ it, Chica Kahn’s name on Dubs dick Chica got a plan, don’t hate shit, uh Chica that bitch that suck dick, yeah Chica tight pussy on Dubs’s dick Ridin’ it, Chica Kahn’s name on Dubs dick. 1: Chica Who got this mfer poppin’? (Chica!) Who the hell ain’t fuckin’ stoppin’? (Chica!) I took your man and he nuttin’ (Chica!) We in the band room, we fuckin’. (Chica!) Who do your man wanna fuck? (Chica!) Who got these mfers stuck? (Chica!) Them niggas gon cum like Celine on a stupid ass bitch Bitch, you don’t wanna try Chica! Blue bottom R.K., Homewrecker in this bitch Homewreckin’ steal your btich He homewreckin’ in my clit Sexy with the lips, it’s tight in this bitch I’m just a motherfuckin’ Kahn (Kahn) My strap-on, I left it at home Niggas is mad: a grump Might eat your bitch in the trunk Chica & Jalen Dubs Your bitch wanna party with Chica Niggas and they momma wanna freak her Niggas all in my labia, tellin’ a bitch that they need her Chica got your bitch on reefer My pussy game ain’t lame Your nigga call my name, giving him brain Put her in pain, in pain Stop sucking dick, be a saint Stop fucking me, fuck your man Chica got a plan, don’t hate shit Chica that bitch that suck dick, yeah Chica tight pussy on Dubs’s dick Ridin’ it, Chica Kahn’s name on Dubs dick Chica got a plan, don’t hate shit, uh Chica that bitch that suck dick, yeah Chica tight pussy on Dubs’s dick Ridin’ it, Chica Kahn’s name on Dubs dick. 2: Jalen Dubs Your bitch wanna party with Dubs’s dick Tellin’ her girls she gotta have it She said it’s orgasmic Eating her pussy, she askin’ (on Kahn) I’m so hood, my momma flippin’ Bitch, I’m grippin’ while you strippin’ Told the bad bitch, I ain’t slippin’ It’s her pussy I’ll be sniffin’ I pulled my big dick out and I put that shit ‘tween her titties I’m in a Kahn strip club, we stuck together like we twinnin’ All these bad ass bitches, baby, my cum got limits (on Kahn) Her dude so mad, I dipped so fast like I was wanted Chica & Jalen Dubs Your bitch wanna party with Chica Niggas and they momma wanna freak her Niggas all in my labia, tellin’ a bitch that they need her Chica got your bitch on reefer My pussy game ain’t lame Your nigga call my name, giving him brain Put her in pain, in pain Stop sucking dick, be a saint Stop fucking me, fuck your man Chica got a plan, don’t hate shit Chica that bitch that suck dick, yeah Chica tight pussy on Dubs’s dick Ridin’ it, Chica Kahn’s name on Dubs dick Chica got a plan, don’t hate shit, uh Chica that bitch that suck dick, yeah Chica tight pussy on Dubs’s dick Ridin’ it, Chica Kahn’s name on Dubs dick 3: Chica She takin’ dick, now she itchin’ (rash) Fucked up her clit and she itchin’ (Rasch) Got Herpes and Chlamydia and ain’t got no damn friendships no more Do nasty damn things and expose it Who do some shit like this? Who you know fuck like this? She tryin’ to fuck every dude Gettin’ trains ran on her too, CHOO, Shiree, that’s you! (damn) They say I’m so sick I fucked all the niggas and bitches I got the best pussy, let’s face it I got the strap, you gon take it Don’t run away when I say shit I’m switchin’ teams and I’m clean Kahns are not nice, they are mean Fuck a princess, I’m the queen My pussy all on your screen. It’s just your cum that Toy Chica foreseen, bitch Chica & Jalen Dubs'' Your bitch wanna party with Chica Niggas and they momma wanna freak her Niggas all in my labia, tellin’ a bitch that they need her Chica got your bitch on reefer My pussy game ain’t lame Your nigga call my name, giving him brain Put her in pain, in pain Stop sucking dick, be a saint Stop fucking me, fuck your man Chica got a plan, don’t hate shit Chica that bitch that suck dick, yeah Chica tight pussy on Dubs’s dick Ridin’ it, Chica Kahn’s name on Dubs dick Chica got a plan, don’t hate shit, uh Chica that bitch that suck dick, yeah Chica tight pussy on Dubs’s dick Ridin’ it, Chica Kahn’s name on Dubs dick Trivia * Chica uses the band room at Ro Ro's high school as an example because he said it's where everyone goes to have sex.